El Vinculo
by TheDolceVita
Summary: Un nuevo año en Hogwarts. La batalla final esta cerca. Un vinculo entre Ginny y Voldemort. Snape y Draco son los encargados de abrirlo para poder así dar la victoria al bando de Harry.   Ginny/Draco 100%


_Los personajes, lugares de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son de J.K Rowling._

_**La guerra esta cerca, Albus a muerto en manos de Voldemort, y ahora los alumnos de Hogwarts deben enfrentarse a un año lleno de cambios. Es un Fic Draco / Ginny. Quizá con alguna otra pareja, pero principalmente esta. No descarto la aparición de Lemmon más para adelante. **_

_**Disfrutar.**_

"_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Escribir, por ejemplo: "La noche está estrellada,  
y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos" _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cambios**_

Hacía frió, más de lo normal teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de primeros de Setiembre. Sin embargo para los alumnos de Hogwarts, eso echo, ese año no se les hacía para nada extraño. Desde la muerte de Albus Dumbelodre en manos de Voldemort, el castillo no había vuelto a tener ese ambiente tan característico... ¡Su director había muerto! El invencible Albus Dumbeldore había perecido en las manos del enemigo, y todas las casas de Hogwarts, sin excepción alguna, sabía lo que eso significaba: La guerra estaba cerca.

-¿Tu lo as visto? ¡Es indignarte! - Farfullaba una pelirroja de uniforme escarlata - ¡Nos han registrado las habitaciones! ¿Acaso piensan que escondemos entre nuestras cosas a Voldemort?

-Tu quizá no, pero apuesto a que cualquiera de esas serpientes estaría encantada de esconder a Voldemort entre sus sabanas – Puntualizó una de las chicas que la acompañaba – Así que no te alteres. Minerva, hace todo esto por nuestro propio bien...

-Ginny, Kate tiene razón... es normal que las medidas de seguridad se hayan exagerado tanto...

Ginny suspiró con pesadez y observo a sus dos amigas. Ambas Gryfindors, ambas morenas... solo que Kate era quizá un poco mas alta que Taylor. Las tres cursaban 6to curso, y eran de las pocas alumnas que ese año había decidido ir al colegio.

-Allí esta Luna informó- Taylor - ¿Nos sentamos en su mesa?

Ginny asintió. Y sin más se dirigieron a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Una vez allí las tres tomaron asiento al lado de la rubia.

-¿Sabéis que no os podéis sentar en otra mesa que no sea la vuestra?- Inquirió esta una vez se hubieron servido el desayuno.

-Sí, y teóricamente tampoco se acepta la practica de artes oscuras en el castillo, y apuesto que ese es uno de los hobbies favoritos de nuestras amigas las serpientes -Se burló Kate.

Las otras tres amigas esbozaron una sonrisa en sus rostros. Era triste, pero Kate tenía razón... La guerra estaba cambiando muchas cosas, y eso que ni tan siquiera había empezado ya. Como por ejemplo... las clases, muchas clases habían sido anuladas y sustituidas por defensa contra las artes oscuras, estrategia de ataque entre muchas otras. Nadie se lo había dicho directamente, pero ahora en Hogwarts les estaban enseñando a luchar por su vida en caso de que eso fuera necesario.

El resto del desayunó, lo pasaron en silenció hasta que una silueta se acerco a la menor de los Weasley.

-Gin, ¿puedes venir un momento?

-Ah, hola Ron ¿que quieres?

-Que vengas un momento- Repitió este con molestia -Es urgente

Ginny miró a sus amigas a la vez que rodaba los ojos para seguidamente alzarse y decir: Chicas, nos vemos en clase.

* * *

-¡Tiene que ser una broma! -Exclamó alterada la pelirroja. Esta se encontraba en el despacho de la que había sido la directora de su casa junto a Harry, Hermione, su hermano y Snape.

-Señorita Weasley, usted estuvo poseída por el alma de Voldemort durante un curso entero. Así que no seria de extrañar que algo, muy dentro de usted siga aún conectado a el.

-¿Y que quiere decir exactamente con eso? - Preguntó Hermione – ¿Puede Ginny volver a ser poseída?

Minerva negó con la cabeza. -El vinculo que en su tiempo se estableció entre ambos, aún no se a despertado, y cuando lo haga, su poder no sera de tal envergadura. Además al propio Voldemort no le interesa que ese vinculo se abra.

-¡Entonces no hay de que preocuparse! -Exclamó Ronald.

-No señor Weasley, no hay de que preocuparse -Confirmó la ahora directora -Pero... ese vinculo a nosotros si que nos interesa que se abra. Y es por eso señorita Weasley que... le pido que se piense la posibilidad de despertarlo nosotros mismos. si ese vinculo se abre, pensamientos y recuerdos de

Voldemort,podrían pertenecerle y...

-Y eso sería un arma muy importante con la que poder luchar... Incluso hasta el punto de llevarnos a la victoria... -Termino Severus Snape el cual hasta ahora había permanecido en absoluto silencio.

-Pero ¿como abro yo el vinculo?

-Recibiría usted ayuda del profesor Snape y de otro miembro de la orden – Explico Minerva

Ginny asintió, intentando asimilar todas esas palabras. Miro a su hermano, a Hermione y a Harry, todos muy atentos a sus movimientos.

-¿Cuando empezamos? - Pregunto al fin con una sonrisa nerviosa.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Y que me lo hagáis saber con un Review obviamente. Un beso muy fuerte y espero veros en el próximo capítulo. **


End file.
